rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5, Episode 8 Summary
EPISODE 8: Rated R: The Musical After Miss Melanin's Elimination, the queens re-enter the Werkroom and discover Miss Melanin's mirror message. It reads, ''"Muah sluts! Your country goddess is leaving but remember. Fuck y'all, jk <3". Butterscotch wipes does the Mirror in tears. She says it was heartbreaking to see ''Miss Melanin go home but to be the one to do it was even worse. The Queen says that Miss Melanin was really fierce and a lovely person. Soon after, all the queens relax around the lounge to discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. Estee reminds everyone of Diana winning the challenge. Everyone else congratulates her. Galantis says that she's the first person to win two challenges now. She also says that she will be the second to win two challenges. Britney says that it's beginning to get frustrating that she still hasn't won a challenge yet. Butterscotch says that she really thought Britney was going to Win Snatch Game over Diana. Diana keeps things civil and says that she thought Britney was amazing aswell and would have won if she didn't win. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which is Make sexy faces while you remove your makeup. Pretty much everyone manages to make Jake laugh with their hilarious faces. The Queen pulls some duck face poses while Galantis literally shoves her finger down her throat, but in the end. Butterscotch is declared the Winner of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces the girls to their next Main Challenge which will be to Wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by a track from Rihanna's album Rated R. Because Butterscotch won the Mini Challenge, she gets to pick her own track and assign the others a track. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the Queens all begin. In the Werkoom, all the queens gather around a bench so Butterscotch can assign the tracks. She gives Britney "Rude Boy", Diana "Stupid In Love", Estee "Hard", Galantis "Hard", Phoenix "G4L" and The Queen "Te Amo". Afterwards, the queens all head to the Mainstage to practice their choreography. During rehearsals, Butterscotch really slays her chosen song well. She has the right moves and really brings out the emotion. Galantis struggles alot which surprises the others. Phoenix whispers to Estee that Galantis is flopping hard. The Queen also struggles to maintain a sexy and powerful woman type figure for her song. '' ''Back in the Werkroom, all the queens are painting and getting ready for the Mainstage. Galantis seems really pissed off and stressed over the challenge. Britney goes to get ready with her. They both chat about the challenge. Galantis says that she is very upset that Butterscotch gave her "Mad House". She says that the song just doesn't work with her properly. Butterscotch hears her from across the room and yells out "Work with what you're given". Three of the other queens say "Periodt". On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Rihanna. The Rated R Musical begins. All the queens take their turns peforming their songs after one another. Butterscotch and Phoenix really slay their songs well. Butterscotch brings out strong emotion and really captivates the judges with her powerful dancing to "Russian Roulette. Diana also does well too, she gives depressive vibes with her chosen song too. Estee and Britney both miss a few marks however, Britney keeps looking to the back of the stage which indicates she doesn't know the words. The Queen and Galantis struggle the most with their songs. Galantis tries to give 'spooky' but can't serve anything other that beauty which does not go well with "Mad House". The Queen also struggles to push aside her ghetto aesthetic and move into a spanish type vibe. After the Musical, Critiques begin. During critiques, Butterscotch is told that she amazed the judges tonight and has finnaly stepped it up after flatlining the past few weeks. Diana is told that she once again tonight, slayed but was overshadowed by Butterscotch's comeback. Britney is told that the judges noticed her keep looking to the back of the stage becuase she didn't know the words. However, the judges do say they enjoyed the dancing she gave and the emotion she spilled from the words she did know. Estee is told that she missed a few words and moves but overall conveyed the confidence that alot of the others lacked when flopping a section of the choreo. She also looked beautiful doing it. Galantis and The Queen are told pretty much the same critiques in which they both really struggled to mold into the genre that the song was. The Queen couldn't mix with the latino style of the song while Galantis couldn't give spooky. '' ''Soon after, all the queens head backstage into Untucked. All the queens grab their cocktails and relax. Most of the queens are shocked to see Galantis struggling as she has been in nothing below Safe up until this week. Galantis says she is nervous about lipsycning but will not give up because she has already come so far in this competition and is not ready to go home. Britney asks The Queen what she is feeling right now. The Queen says that ever since coming here, she didn't want to play Safe or be in the Bottom. But if ultimately comes to it, I'm going to win a lipsync if that's what I have to do in order to stay. Butterscotch decides to clear the air and ask Galantis why she went around talking shit. Galantis says that she was setting her up to fail by giving her "Mad House". The two queens bicker and fight for about five minutes before returning to the Mainstage. Back on the Mainstage, Butterscotch is declared the Winner of the challenge with Diana, Phoenix and Estee ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Britney is declared Safe which leaves Galantis and The Queen in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Rockstar 101" by Rihanna. The Queen does two wig reveals during the number. She pulls out a guitar and really slays the song. She ever smashes the guitar which has the judges roaring and applauding. Galantis isn't even noticed by the judges during the lipsync much. In the end, The Queen finishes with a jumpsplit. After the lipsync, The Queen stays, while Galantis is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. ''6 Queens Remain '' Category:Blog posts